Triangulations
by wisawanik218
Summary: "Before you know where you are going, you have to figure out where you are" Takashi, Rei and Saeko explore with their feeling for each other. Kohta and Saya's relationship deepens and complications are added. Shizuku and Rika are reunited and old hidden feeling start to surface. The group comes to terms with what they have gone through, and the cost the paid to survive it.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: There will be lemons in this story. But for the most part it won't be gratuitous smut. Don't get me wrong they are going to be detailed but they are part of this story, not the sole focus. Skip past them if this offends you. But the characters in High School of the Dead are in an adult situation making adult decisions about survival. And sex is part is part of adult relationships. And done right it will build the story instead of derailing it. This fanfic is rated M for a reason. Not only will there be sex. But I'm going to tackle the trauma of what they are going and have gone through. As well as face the effects that killing to survive are going to have on teenagers. And I'm not going to simply gloss over it like the Anime and a lot of fanfic's do. I'm not just an unabashed Anime nerd, but I'm also an OEF Veteran. So my depictions of the toll killing can take is going to be fairly graphic. If you are offended by sex or have a weaker stomach stop now. And go read something different, as there are plenty of great fanfic's here and several that are better than what this is probably going to be.

Chapter 1 Takashi was struck dumb. Of all the people he expected to see Rei was the last one he expected to come into his room in nothing but panties and a T-shirt. He could tell by the fact that her eyes were bloodshot and puffy that she had been crying. "Takashi, Can we talk?" "Uhhh, sure. What do you need to get off your ches.. I'm sorry what's on your mind?" Rei let out a watery smile at his Freudian slip. She knew no matter what had happened between them before the outbreak Takashi was still her friend and would do what ever he could to help her. But she was also fully aware of how she was dressed and the fact that while Takashi and her had not exactly crossed the line yet before they broke up. They had definitely blurred it allowing curious hands to roam freely between the two of them when they were alone.

And she knew he was just as aware of that fact and was exerting a conscious effort to be her childhood friend right now. Not her Ex-boyfriend with a sexual tension between the two of them so tangible it could be cut by Busejima's sword.

"Takashi, Do have feelings for Busejima-San?" At first he was going to give a flat denial. He had been in love with Rei for years and had practically been engaged to her. After the outbreak things were just starting to go back to "normal" between the two of them. And he did not want to risk that new and delicate reality.  
But she was his oldest friend. And giving such a rote answer he knew would be seen as an evasion or an outright lie. And she would be right to think that way he realized. So he sat for a minute and ruminated. Trying to find the words that were not only true but tactful.

"I know I care about her well being Rei. There is more to it than that. But I can't identify clearly how I feel about her like I can with you. Rei, you're one my oldest friend and I love you. I know I don't want to hurt either of you. And that I won't do more than I already am for either of you until I at least to myself know how I feel about her. And what that means for us. Or at least my concept of 'US'" He smirked at that last part. But there was no disguising the sadness and slight tinge of bitterness in his voice to someone who knew him so well.

Rei looked down at this. Her own feelings on the subject still jumbled and choatic about Takashi and all that had happened between them. Takashi cupped her chin to so he could look her in the eyes. "Go wash your face Rei, and go get some sleep." looking directly in her eyes. No matter how much time passed Rei was certain that the warm look in his eyes when he would gently command her to take of herself would always make her heart race and pound. "Ok Takashi. But you have to promise to get some rest as well. "I will." As Rei got up to leave both unknown to the other supressed the urge to go in for a kiss.

And unbeknownst to both of them their conversation had been overheard by two different people. Busejima in the shadows of the hallway had a look between disappointment and concern. While Saya's was clouded with concentration.

Although she had promised to get some sleep. Rei lay awake staring at the ceiling, Her mind a mess of conflicting thoughts and emotions. She had noticed the way he looked at Busejima-sempai. The warm, gentle kindness in his eyes that she had thought was reserved only for her. Jealousy was the easiest to identify and the hardest to admit. Takashi and her weren't an "item" anymore. So she told herself that she had no right to interfere with whatever happened between him and Busejima-sempai. But the ache in her heart over the past couple of weeks had become unbearable and she had finally confronted Takashi about his feelings for the sword wielding beauty. She was starting to drift off from sheer exhaustion when she heard a breathy groan that she knew from her past.

Takashi had been too stressed, and to be honest just to plain tired to really think about sex for the last couple of months. Sure he was surrounded by four well endowed women almost every day. But he had been more concerned about everyone surviving for another day. But seeing Rei in just her panties and a shirt with no bra had his teenage hormones raging. Combined with the fact he knew he needed to be able to think clearly tomorrow. Not just for survival, but so he could work through how he felt about the two girls. And come to a decision that wouldn't hurt them.

So he decided to relieve himself. Conjuring the image of Rei in his room again. As well as the memories of exploring her body through clothes when they were together. Takashi slowly stoked his cock thinking about Rei. But unbidden the the image of the dark haired beauty that night in the temple kept on intruding into his fantasy. And try as he might, he couldn't deny the thought of both of them in his bed was having on him. And he did his best to stifle the low groan of pleasure from the image and his hand. He knew he was completely uncovered and the door was open. But he figured that it was dark enough that no one would notice even if they were awake. Takashi stroked himself for a good ten minutes deliberately taking it slow so as to heighten of the fantasy of pleasuring two women. Finally he shuddered and with a hissing moan came all over his hand and the sheets. Falling asleep after not only his first orgasm in months but an especially intense one.

Saeko told herself she what she was doing was wrong and perverted. Biting the inside of her cheek as she watched Takashi mastrubate by moonlight. Pinching and pulling her and pulling her erect nipples with one hand and fucking her hot soaked pussy with two fingers the the same slow pace that takashi was stroking his cock. This wasn't the normal pace that she did this. Nor was it how she normally did it. Having been training since childhood in the sword. The exercise had torn her hymen years ago. In one of the houses they had scavenged supplies from she had found and small six inch vibrator and a silver butt plug with a deep red heart made of glass. How no one had discovered them yet in their small little group was a miracle that she was thankful for. Almost every night she would work herself up getting her fingers glistening with juice from her pussy and use those fingers to loosen and lubricate her sensitive asshole before sucking on the butt plug and inserting it. Gently pulling and pushing on it while giving the small dildo a blowjob. Fantasizing that it was Takashi's cock in her mouth until she succumbed to the pleasure she was giving herself and the fantasy. And to be honest this slow pace wasn't really enough for her. But the naughtiness of what she was doing, masturbating in the hall just outside his doorway and seeing him finally cum she reached her orgasm.

Rei came out of her room at the sound of Takashi moaning in pleasure. And saw Saeko on her knees in front of Takashi's doorway and even in the minimal light it was obvious what she was doing. And she could also see Takashi stroking his ten inch cock slowly. This was not the first time she had secretly watched him masturbate. In fact she had actually given him a hand job in his sleep when she stayed at his house one night. Giving in to her curiosity and temptation about her then boyfriend's body. And Rei also rarely had fantasy's about girls. Though she had never told anyone. But watching watching Saeko masturbate was something she had never done before. And the fact that she was secretly watching Seiko who was secretly watching Takashi made it seem that much more wrong…and arousing. Rei hadn't tried masturbating in over a month. It wasn't something she did often even before the outbreak. And now every time she would try the memory of Hisashi would rise from the depths and she would start crying. Unable to even think about sex for weeks at a time. But this time with the scene before her. And the taboo nature of it. She felt her breath quicken and her nipples harden. And she slowly stuck her hand down her panties and began rubbing her clit with the tip of her index finger and she went from horny to pussy juice soaking her panties. Then she did something she had never done before. She stuck two fingers into her dripping hole as deep as they would go, pumped them in and out a few times then removed them to get the very first taste of her own pussy she had ever had. The taboo nature of what she was doing as well as the taste on her tongue made her cum in her panties even though one hand was in her mouth and the other was massaging her breast. Rei was thankful her fingers were in her mouth as it suppressed the moan that came out of her throat. So neither Seiko or Takashi heard her.

Takashi woke up in a cold sweat. And then a completely new experience for him. Although he couldn't remember the dream he was fighting angry and crying at the same time. He rolled out and sat on the the bed holding his head in his hands trying to clear away the vestiges of the dream and the black thoughts that came with it. And then he looked it at his gear that he was getting ready put on for the day. And he looked it at with disgust. As he got up and grabbed his PC and and the AR he had recently switched too after his Benelli was too damaged to be repaired with their limited resources. As he felt the weight of the of the gear slide home he looked down to see a single hand grenade with the spoon exposed and but the pin rubber banded in place. They only had three of them. One they had already used when they were about to be overrun. The other two he and Kohta morbidly joked as their "bite bombs". Why they carried them was in the name.

Again a quick flair of anger at just the overwhelming situation. And he put a hole in the wall with his fist from his own impotence. Then he thought about Rei, and Saeko. And the weight of it all started to feel like it was going to crush him. He was gasping for air and his heart was racing. Takashi stood up straight, willing himself forward and compressing all the dark thoughts and emotions and locking them in a safe. His family needed him level headed and alert. And he couldn't do that feeling sorry for himself. (Author's note: Sorry if these last two paragraphs were a little hard to follow. But to a certain degree I have used writing as my outlet for the war I brought home. And I was essentially paraphrasing my first nightmare and panic attack that happened on my second deployment. And expressing what PTSD feels like especially in the beginning stages is important to me. I've buried brothers who never asked for help. And I came close myself because I didn't recognize what was happening. I honestly thought it was just the stress and sleep deprivation. So getting to read what it felt like. If it helps one person who reads this even it is bombed on reviews then I succeeded)

Takashi came downstairs and Rei immediately noticed something was wrong. Sure everyone noticed something was different. Takashi had his armor on and his rifle was slung in front of him ready at any second. And he had a mag in it and the bolt was forward. To everyone else he just looked ready for a fight. To Rei who knew so well he was closed off and distant. (Author's note: I put this sentence in deliberately. A spouse or significant other is usually the first to notice the subtle changes of PTSD and the first to seek help for their loved ones. Also this next part didn't happen but this is fiction so I'm allowed some creative license. Never underestimate the power of a child's guileless love and caring.) Alice walked right up to Takashi sticking her arms out asking for a hug. He obliged and kneeled down sling his rifle behind him.

Alice hugged him around the neck and patted him "It will be okay Onii-san". The months of stress and tension, along with the nightmare and the situation with the girls finally broke through the dam. And takashi cried holding onto the little girl like a life line. Of all the people the most shocked this was happening it had to be Takashi himself. Here he was supposed to be the leader everyone looked to for strength and resolve. And yet he was so weak he needed a little girl to tell him it was going to be okay.

After a few minutes the tears abated and Alice finally let him go. He stood up checked to make sure his gear hadn't come loose and checked his rifle making sure it was back in place and still loaded and on safe. Rei looked deep into his now bloodshot eyes. The wall was back up, the wall that had been there since they were kids and only she was granted even limited access past. But his eyes weren't cold and closed off anymore. She knew this was a temporary fix for the burden he placed on himself. But she would take what she could get. She needed Takashi, he was her pillar and touchstone in this hell. And she realized with a flash of insight that was what he was to Saeko and why she had fallen for him. But she shoved those thoughts aside. And focused on getting him a cup of coffee. It was stale and starting to turn. But it was a precious and much needed luxury for the group.

Everyone sat down around the fireplace enjoying each others company before they went out scavenging again for medical supplies and food for the journey South. Hoping to find some kind of civilization in the mountains of the main Island.

Nurse Marikawa may have been a little spacey, but she wasn't stupid or oblivious. Most of that impression came from her irrepressible spirit and bubbly personality. And she was observing Takashi carefully. He would need careful watching. Not only for his mental health but the tenuous security of the group. With a sense of longing she wished Rika was here with them. Not only for her company at night, but for her strength and experience. She just knew Rika would know how to help Takashi.

Kohta and Saya were sitting off to one side. Kohta for his part probably had the best idea of what Takashi was going through. Remembering his experience with Officer Nakaoka, and how messed up his head was for awhile. And the Saya being the genius she was recognized the signs of Chronic stress and possibly PTSD. She would have to talk to him to get a better idea. The two of them held hands, thankful they had found each other in this hell. Being the motivation the other needed to get through one more day, To sprint that one last step when their legs were lead and their lungs were burning.  
While his emotions were still roiling he shoved them aside and forced himself to think about their situation. And then he had an idea. "Saya how close are we to the American base in Yokosuka?" Saya looked up surprised and confused. Up to this point they had been deliberately avoiding populated areas. "About 50 Kilometers give or take. So about two days at our current pace assuming we don't run into "them". But why? I thought the idea was to get out of cities? Besides we're running low on food and amm…OH! Takashi that's brilliant!"

Kohta looked at him with a new respect. Up to this point he was the primary strategist. Coming up with the plan in the morning and letting Takashi's gut and decisiveness make calls in the moment. "What sparked this plan bro?" "Marikawa-sensei, The American's left in less than 24 hours right?" "Yeah that's what the other people we have met said." "And that is a lot of stuff to load and move in such a short time. So they probably left a lot of stuff behind, Like medical supplies and HMMWV's" looking at the nurse with a wry smirk to which she stuck her tongue out at him. Plus they had to have left MRE's and ammo behind, as well as perhaps weapons and spare parts." Thinking how much danger they had been in until Takashi found the AR-15.

"Guys I know this plan has some major advantages. But there is still a good chance we are going to have fight our way in and out. Kohta we're going to have to split up for this. I want you take Alice and Saya with you and find a good place you can cover us from a distance. Rei. I want you to swap your M14 for Kohta's AR so he has as much ammo for his sniper rifle as possible."

Rei nodded understanding. But she was watching Takashi very closely. He bounced back way too quick to truly be ok. He was bottling up his emotions, and it was only a matter of time before that cork popped. She then looked over at Seiko and saw the a look of concern on her face. She would interested but not surprised to learn that Saeko was thinking the exact same thing. "Alright lets gather our gear and get ready to move."


	2. Chapter 2

So I promised no pointless smut. I never said anything about shameless smut. You might need a smoke after this one. And this just an appetizer.

Takashi and Saeko took point on their move to the American base. From the very beginning of this march he had seemed more focused and driven. Something was eating at him, that much was obvious to Rei. He didn't try to reel Saeko back when she started to fall into her battle rage. And he began making his shots more carefully, but he was also more aggressive about it. Transitioning from one target to the next rapidly, firing two shots in quick succession then moving. She had already to decided to talk to Saeko about to Takashi. But now she felt getting him under control was far more important. And had shelved their little love triangle until she was sure he was okay.

Takashi led a new fight by double tapping another zed. And Saeko took off like unleashed hound. "Fuck!" Takashi's rifle had jammed. And another Zed had almost gotten him before a clutch shot from Kohta had saved him. Instead of trying to clear the jam he slung it around him and grabbed his bat and was going join Saeko before Kohta grabbed him. "Busejima-san fall back!" Kohta screamed. They sprinted for safety Kohta half dragging Takashi away from the fight.

They took shelter in a house Saeko cleared. Takashi sat in the living room, quiet with a dead look in his eyes. Rei and Saeko were beside him trying to comfort him and bring him around. Kohta however was spitting mad and decided to take a more direct approach to getting though to him. He pushed the ladies to the side, grabbed Takashi by the collar of his shirt and punched him as hard as he could in the side of the head. Fire lit in Takashi's eyes as soon as the blow landed and cocked back. But Kohta hit him again releasing his shirt so he fell back from the blow. "Nice to see you back with us fuck head. But next time you start a fight we can avoid my bullet is going to be for you and not for the zed."

Takashi looked at his friend and saw his eyes swimming with fury and knew that it was no idle threat. Kohto's face changed from angry to disgusted and just walked off cursing under his breath. Saya was worried about Takashi. But she was more worried about her boyfriend and there was something he needed to tell him. Something that would change things for the entire group and how they made decisions.

It was Shizuku who stepped up and decided to take Takashi in hand. "Ladies give us the room, I need to talk to our fearless leader." Takashi looked up at the busty nurse as Saeko and Rei left. "When did the symptoms start Takashi?" "What symptoms? I'm just exhausted that's all." Evading her question and refusing to look her in the eyes. "No you're exhibiting signs of combat stress. So when did they start. It was probably overwhelmingly strong emotions with no real reason for them in the moment. Almost like your body was in the middle of killing 'them' when you were safe. It would have felt like a panic attack. Or maybe it was a particularly vivid nightmare." "Combat stress? You can't be serious. Really I'm just exhausted. We've been fighting them every step of the way since we left that island. I thought with the base we could rest and recuperate." "No, you might not recognize it. But no one is designed to maintain a heavy load of stress for extended periods of time. And you taking the burden of leadership as well means you're carrying more then the rest of us. The fact you've gone this long without breaking down is a testament to your mental endurance. But everyone has their breaking point, even my friend Rika. That's why I know what I'm looking at."

"It started about a week before I came up with the idea to go the American base. I'd just feel really angry out of nowhere. And two days ago I had my first nightmare. I don't remember what it was about but I woke up in a cold sweat and knew I was sure I was going to die."

"So why did you start that fight with the zeds? You've always gone out of your way to avoid them whenever possible." "When I'm killing 'them' I feel normal, in control. I can shove all the stuff that's going on with the world and with Rei and Saeko to the side and focus on the fight."

"Is what's going on the girls really messing with you that much?" "It's not all of it. Hell it's not even most of it. But it's difficult for me to see a way to not hurt either of them." "Takashi, unless they agree to be in a relationship together with you. There isn't a way to not hurt both of them. They both love you. And even though you can't admit to yourself you're in love with both of them as well. And since you aren't the kind of man to string someone along you're going to have to make a decision soon. And you are going to hurt one of them or both of them."

While this conversation was going on another one between Rei and Saeko was taking place. "Busejima-san I was watching you the other night." Rei said with an intense blush. "Do you have feelings for Takashi or do just want well you know…?" The usually cool headed brunette lit up like a christmas tree. "What do mean you saw me?" If at all possible Rei blushed even harder. "I watched you masturbate to Takashi outside his door. At this Saeko started sputtering incoherently. Saeko although she would never admit knew she was a bit of a sexual deviant. But being an exhibitionist wasn't on her list of kinks. And she was beyond embarrassed to have been seen masturbating by the woman Saeko knew had a previous relationship and strong feelings for Takashi. Then she had quick thought. "We're you masturbating to him too?" Rei looks away blushing and shakes her head. "I was doing it to you." She said quietly.

Saeko was shocked. Secretly Saeko knew she was bi. And was more than a little turned on by the admission. And she had been admiring Rei's body for awhile. And she came to a decision and kissed her. It wasn't demanding but tentative, questioning. Rei pushed her at arms length but held her no letting go. "I'm not saying no. I liked that…a lot. But I promised myself by first time would be with Takashi. But this resolves an issue Takashi has been having." "Oh? What issue is this?" "Which one of us to choose." Rei blushed with realizing how bold she was going to be. Then grabbed Saeko and started playing with the hem of her skirt while she whispered in her ear. "That shouldn't be a problem if he finds us with my tongue in your hot pussy and my fingers in your ass." Saeko almost came right there with Rei's hot breath in her ear and the lascivious words that came out of her mouth.

This time she didn't hesitate and grabbed Rei and kissed her forceful and demanding. "Don't tease me Kohai. I've wanted to fuck both of you for months. And have dreamed about eating Takashi's cum out of your pussy. Let's go to him right now before I rape you." "Hold on. There's something I want to do first." "Oh what's that?" Barely restrained lust and sexual frustration clear on her face. "I want to go to him with your butt plug in and wearing a G-string I've been saving for this."

The Shock of Rei knowing about her toys was instantly overwhelmed at the thought of seeing Rei with her butt plug and and tiny string between her sexy ass cheeks. Saeko shoved her against the wall openly rubbing Rei's pussy through her panties and nipping at her neck and collar bone. "only if I get to put it in and lube you up myself." Saeko felt a small gush against her hand, so she brought it up and very deliberately licked it off with Rei watching. "Go get those panties right now or I won't let you leave this room until your body has gone numb from cumming so many times on my face."

Rei took off like a bullet from a gun. Her heart was racing and there were butterflies in her stomach. Along with knowing her panties were completely soaked. She was just trying to get Saeko over the trepidation of having her first time (as far as she knew, but was starting to have doubts as Rei had just had a minor orgasm on her seniors hand) as a threesome. But she never would have guessed that Saeko had hair trigger like that built into her. She literally had Rei on the verge of cumming her brains out.

Rei all but ripped off her panties when she got to the room. And dug through her small bag to find the lacy see through thong that she had picked out because it was one size too small and barely covered her now swollen and slick lips. For a second she thought prepping herself for the plug. She had never had more then a curious finger in her ass. But she was guaranteed an orgasm when she did. But decided against it. Feeling decidedly naughty and turned on at the thought of having her horny senior play with her holes before fucking Takashi senseless.

Rei came back to Saeko's room to a sight that had her even wetter than before. The Brunette had her jeweled plug in her mouth sucking on it. With her fingers going to town on her soaked hole. And her asshole slightly gaped. Rei realized she should be disgusted by it. But instead she felt her nipples go from extremely hard and sensitive to almost painful. And she felt her clit twitch at the sight. Rei did the only thing that made sense at the time. She got down on her hands knees ass and soaked pussy presented for Saeko's enjoyment…and Rei's

Saeko took full advantage. Removing the plug her mouth and fingers from her molten snatch. Her tongue went to Rei's delicious looking pussy. And her now slick fingers began rubbing her puckering back door. Rei squirted into Saeko's mouth at the first touch of the dual intrusion on her holes. Saeko had the presence of mind to shove her two fingers into Rei's asshole during the height of the orgasm while it blocked out the pain of the sudden penetration. As Rei was coming down from her high. Saeko began finger fucking Rei's tightest hole. Getting her loosened up for Saeko's favorite toy. Because she could wear it around and feel deliciously naughty and full. And judging by Rei's moans from her fingers she was going to love that feeling too. And got the distinct impression she was going to need to find another plug for Rei. Or a bigger one for herself she thought with a horny smirk.

Saeko on a whim judging by how much Rei was enjoying this grabbed the plug off the bed and inserted it swiftly. Making sure her mouth was latched around Rei's snatch when she came again from the stretching and fullness of the plug. Rei collapsed from the combination of two powerful orgasms less than a minute apart. Saeko waited for Rei to come around before sticking the fingers in her mouth that still tasted like her.

Saeko was depraved she knew, turning this innocent virgin into anal loving slut. But she wanted her fully prepared to go ass to mouth because Saeko had every intention of having Takashi Creampie all three of here hungry holes tonight. And wanted Rei to be her clean up girl. Before Takashi did the same to Rei and Saeko cleaned Rei and Takashi up. "Yum, my ass tastes good. It's been awhile since I tasted it." Rei said groggily. Saeko had to reevaluate Rei. Virgin yes, innocent? Fuck no. Saeko was definitely going to enjoy tonight.

"Hey babe." Saeko having come to the realization they were way past friends at this point. Rei looked up still a little groggy and drunk with lust. "Do you have another thong I can borrow?" Rei nodded. "Good." Saeko grabbed her dildo from under her pillow. Then started rubbing and pushing on the plug in Rei's ass. "Since your wearing my favorite toy. I want to go to him with this in the same place. But I don't have any sexy panties to keep it in. Think you can lube this up and fuck me with it, then go get me something naughty to wear?" Rei drove her tongue into Saeko's still gaped hole. Then came up and kissed her. "How about the thong you almost had me cum in? Their still soaked and taste and smell like me." Saeko grinned, "Go get it now. I want to cum in them while your fucking my ass."

Rei got up then bent over so Saeko could get a good view of the plug and shook her butt. "Be right pack you horny slut." then dashed off loving the feel of having her ass being full as she walked. She came back with thong in hand. "I'm putting them on you. And and I'm going love fucking you in them." Saeko almost came right there. They were Lacy and red, and their was a huge wet spot on the crotch with a half inch wide back to hold the toy in place.

Rei took the toy and started rubbing it's length on her lips lubricating it until it glistened. Then pulled the thong to the side and pushed all the way to the hilt with one slow but fluid motion. Saeko bit her lip to keep from screaming. And gushed, Rei dived on her tongue first lapping up Saeko's juice like it was tastiest treat in the world. Then began to savagely fuck Saeko's ass with toy holding the already soaked crotch of the thong against her so she could properly cum in it. After fifteen seconds of the fast powerful pumping Saeko had one the most powerful orgasms in her life and came so much she had juice squirt through the thong. Which was duly enjoyed by the busty blonde.

"Now lets go to Takashi. I need him to pinch, and suck on my tits because my new girlfriend hasn't been giving them any attention." Then she grabbed Saeko's left Breast through her clothes and Bra. "And since your new girlfriend has been obsessed with your taste she's neglected your wonderful tits too, So I'm betting your nipples need the same attention." Saeko groaned at the touch of her ignored breasts then nodded.

As they were going to get him the saw Shizuku. "Hey Sensei, can you get Takashi to come to my room. There's something we need to discuss with him."


	3. Author's rant

First before I publish chapter three I feel the need to address something. I spent a week talking with and getting feed back from four women I served with. All four had something in common. They are all bisexual and I don't mean "experimenting". I mean in a long term committed relationship but are sexually attracted to both men and women. And all four are Combat Vets. So I wanted to get their perspective on how the stress effected them sexually and how they reacted when they got the chance to blow off some steam. And also I was trying to kind of get inside their heads. What excites them gets their motor's running. Lucky for me I've known these ladies for years and can communicate with them freely without it getting weird or creepy. The bar for uncomfortable topics is pretty high after you've discussed the most effective ways to get "relief" with four bi girls, three straight ones, five straight guys, and a gay couple after cleaning out a HMMWV with two KIA's while eating dinner. Yes that seemed a little unnecessary but I needed to paint the picture of what it was like so you can understand that I see the Characters in HOTD going through something similar. They aren't too much younger in the anime then we were at the time. So the stressors and physical and emotional responses wouldn't be too different. And besides If choose to write Saeko and Rei as Bisexual instead of straight it's my Fanfic. And writing them navigate them experiencing and exploring this new facet of their facet of their sexuality is a new challenge for me. So if you don't like it don't read chapter three.


End file.
